The present invention relates to scraping implements and more particularly to a low cost, renewable scraping implement.
Scraping devices are used for a number of different purposes. Such devices may be used to remove loose paint prior to re-painting an object. A related use is in removing varnish or other protective coatings from furniture which is being refinished. But perhaps the most common and well known use for scraping implements is in removing accumulated ice or snow from the windows of motor vehicles. In colder climates, a sturdy ice scraper is considered an indispensable item by almost all motorists.
Many different types of scrapers have been developed for these and other purposes. Scrapers intended for use in removing paint or varnish have largely been made of metal because of the stresses placed on such scrapers and because of the requirement that the scraping edge remain sharp for a relatively long time.
Scrapers intended for use in removing ice and snow from windows of motor vehicles have largely been made of plastic materials. Low cost scrapers have for the most part been one piece molded items. More expensive scraper elements have been made from harder plastic materials such as Plexiglass. The plastic material might be used for the entire scraper or be used in the form of a permanent insert.
One problem with known low cost scrapers is that the material tends to wear quickly or to shatter under load. Thus, the entire scraping implement has to be frequently replaced.
While more expensive scrapers tend to last longer, their obvious drawback is that they cost more initially.
Moreover, because particular scrapers have been developed for particular purposes, they are often unsuited for other purposes due to the choice of materials and the scraper configuration. Thus, no known scraper can realistically be described as a multi-purpose scraper.